


kill my cares

by girljustdied



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: a little pity party, a little porn.





	kill my cares

**Author's Note:**

> prompts were "lazy," "orphans," "oral," "quicky."

“You’d think I’d be used to it,” she tells the night sky because it feels less like a confession that way. More philosophical. Or whatever. “You know, by now. Right?”

The flat roof outside Lip’s window is jagged and grimy against her back, but his arm slung under her neck is warm and strong.

So her mom couldn’t get a foot out the door for yet another parent-teacher thing. So it was sort of like Karen was raising her instead most the time. So let’s not even get into her prick of a dad. So what.

“Eh,” Lip cranes toward her to kiss her jaw, but when she doesn’t tilt her head to give him more access in response, he stops and moves back into place next to her. She doesn’t really know what to do with that—him reading her body so well, and so quickly. “We’re all stupid about something, right?”

“It’s hard to imagine you being stupid about anything.”

He just laughs in response, but when she finally turns to look at him, there’s a distracted frown on his face.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be making me feel better,” she pokes his side none-too-gently.

His mouth quirks. “So that’s what I’m supposed to be doing. Huh.”

“Yeah, stupid.”

“Wanna go sneak into a movie or something?” He starts digging through his pockets, probably looking for a joint. He’s predictable that way.

She slings a leg over his and maneuvers into a straddle over his lap, knees digging into the roof and stilling his hands. “Nope.”

“I know someone who’ll let us into the Led Zeppelin laser light show for free.”

Now he’s just being a smartass.

She feigns interest: “Oh yeah?”

“It’s lame, though,” his hands on her face.

And then he’s kissing her, and sitting up to twist their bodies and press her firmly onto her back instead. He’s already got her jeans unfastened with nimble fingers and is tugging them down before she can reach to grope his dick through his pants. His mouth moves from hers to trail lazily down her jaw, the line of her throat. Between her breasts through the fabric of her sweater while he pushes the bottom of it up so he can dip his tongue playfully into her belly button when he gets there.

It’s only when he keeps going south, mouth nuzzling against her cunt through her panties that she gets what he’s going for—

“Lip, I wanna fuck—”

It’s not supposed to be just about her.

“Don’t think the roof’s sturdy enough for that,” the words reverberate into her thigh as his fingers curl around the band of her underwear.

“I want—” she gasps as he licks up into her. “I thought you’d—”

His voice is sort of weirdly gentle, barely a whisper of smoke in the cold night air: “You can return the favor later.”


End file.
